Výprava
by FacePalm93
Summary: Spojení světa Percyho Jacksona a Bohů Olympu. Jeden smyšlený charakter. Jedna výprava.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1.**

Byl to úplně běžný den v Táboře polokrevných. Ale nejdříve bych se měla představit. Jmenuju se Hailey Woodsová a jsem polokrevná, potomek Deméter, bohyně rolnictví. Je mi 16 let a v Táboře polokrevných jsem od svých deseti. Můj táta je právník v New York City a ví, kdo má máma doopravdy je, překvapivě to vzal dobře.

Být dcera Deméter znamená, že jsem její jediný potomek, z čehož jsem občas smutná. Ale v Táboře mám pár skvělých přátel - mými nejlepšími kamarádkami jsou Annabeth Chasová, dcera Athény, a Piper McLeanová, dcera Afrodity. Dále pak Percy Jackson, syn Poseidona, a Leo Valdez, syn Hefaista. A v neposlední řadě i satyr Grover. Jmenovala bych i další, ale zdržovalo by to od vyprávění.

A neznamená to mít chatu jen sama pro sebe. Znamená to, že jsem nebyla předurčena k boji jako třeba děti Athény. Ale Annabeth mě přibližně před čtvrt rokem přemluvila, abych to navzdory osudu zkusila, a pomáhá mi s výcvikem. Musím přiznat, že přece jen nejsem tak špatná, ikdyž je teda pravda, že na syna Poseidona ani dceru Athény rozhodně nemám. Ale alespoň se mi podařilo získat si nějaký respekt, když jsem znemožnila Clarisse La Ruovou a shodila ji z překážkové věže, ten její výraz byl k nezaplacení. Ovšem za pár vteřin později jsem i já poznala, jaké to je spadnout na tvrdou zem, ani nevím, z kolika metrů to bylo. Ale i přesto mi hodně lidí gratulovalo. Leo mi řekl, že se vsadil s Travisem Stollem, že Clarisse půjde k zemi dřív než já a vyhrál 15 drachem. Dokonce i Percy za mnou přišel, což mě nesmírně potěšilo a skoro jsem cítila, jak se červenám. Do Percyho jsem byla zamilovaná snad od doby, co nám bylo 14. Jenže on mě vždycky bral jen jako dobrou kamarádku. Obdivovala jsem jeho odvahu, oddanost k přátelům a rodině a ty jeho krásné zelené oči. A už pár měsíců chodil s Annabeth. Bylo mi to líto a snažila jsem se závidět, jak jsem mohla, ale ti dva patřili k sobě a byli nejroztomilejší pár v táboře. Vážně, děti Afrodity dělaly táborovou anketu. A Clarisse po mě dva týdny házela nenávistné pohledy, jen co mě spatřila. Co jiného čekat od dcery Árese?

Ale to už jsem moc odbočila, zpátky k příběhu. Jak už jsem říkala, úplně běžný den v táboře. Snídaně, trénink v aréně s Annabeth, lukostřelba s Willem, hodina řecké mytologie s Groverem a po obědě jsem se vypravila do svého srubu. No a pak to přišlo.

**Pokračování v další kapitole :) Ocením, když zanecháte svůj názor a doufám, že se vám to bude líbit :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2.**

A co že se stalo? Jako každé odpoledne jsem se chystala na vyjížďku na koni s dalšími táborníky, když v tom jsem uslyšela zaklepání na dveře svého srubu. Otevřela jsem a venku stáli Percy, Annabeth, Piper a Leo.

„Ahoj." pozdravila jsem s úsměvem. Ale rychle mi zmizel z obličeje, když jsem si všimla, že má každý batoh.

„Co to má být?" zamračila jsem se.

„Výprava." odpověděl Percy jako by nic.

„Za minotaurem." řekla Annabeth.

Upřímně, málem to se mnou seklo. „Co? Proč? A ví o tom vůbec Cheirón? A co Pan D?"

„Jasně že to ví. Vybrali nás pět, těch nejlepších." odpověděl Leo. Jeho nadšení mluvilo za vše.

„Hmm…trochu o tom pochybuju ale budiž. A kde máte Grovera? Předpokládám, že on je ten pátý." zeptala jsem se s nadějí v hlase.

„Grover musel jít na výpravu s Clarisse. Ty s námi jdeš." opáčila Piper se srdečným úsměvem.

Už jsem se zmínila, že to se mnou málem seklo? „Prosím? Ale to nejde. Navíc, byla jsem s vámi na výpravě před měsícem a už nás posílají na další? Vážně chcete, abych vám zopakovala, co se naposledy stalo?!"

„Klídek, Hailey. Máte s sebou mě." zazubil se Leo.

Piper se škodolibě otočila na Lea. „Myslíš, že tohle je ten správný argument?"

„Stejně chceš jít. To, co najdeme v labyrintu by mohlo pomoct zabránit Lukovi v jeho ďábelských plánech." Percy mě začal přemlouvat. Jak dlouho se dá odolávat tomu jeho pohledu?

„Tak dobře." rezignovaně jsem si povzdechla, zavřela dveře a šla balit.

Našla jsem svůj batoh a naskládala do něj jedno náhradní tričko, posledních pár kousků ambrózie a čutoru s nektarem.

Uběhlo asi 10 minut, když jsem vyšla ven. Všichni na mě pořád čekali.

„Takže vyrazíme. Vysvětlíme ti to všechno cestou." prohlásila Annabeth.

Leo se zamyslel. „Druhá výprava za dva měsíce. Taky vám připadá, že se z toho začíná stávat pravidlo?" nadhodil Leo, ale nikdo neodpověděl.

Všichni jsme se společně vydali táborem přes Vrch polokrevných a k bráně.

Zatímco jsme mířili k bráně, začala jsem se vyptávat. Měla jsem spoustu otázek. „Takže…minotaurus? Labyrint? Já myslela, že byl jenom jeden. Znám tu legendu, to letíme na Krétu?"

„Ale ne," usmála se Annabeth. „My cestujeme do Washingtonu D.C."

„To nezní tak děsivě." prohlásila jsem optimisticky.

„To je ta snadnější část. Pokud nás nebudou pronásledovat příšery. Leo?"

„Jasně. Zkrátka, podle starých plánů, které jsem našel v Bunkru 9, by pod Washingtonem D.C. měl být Daidalův labyrint. Takových labyrintů je po celém světě spousta. Každý skrývá vražedné pasti a nehraje v nich roli vzdálenost. Špatně odbočíme a klidně bychom se mohli ocitnout někde na druhém konci světa." Leovo vysvětlování mě nijak nepotěšilo.

„A ty víš, co nás tam čeká?" opět jsem doufala a opět marně.

„Kéž by. Zachoval se jenom plánek. Nevím, jaké pasti tam jsou nastražené. Ani nevím nic o té komnatě, kterou hlídá minotaurus, ale určitě to bude boží. Teda, jestli se dostaneme přes toho minotaura, ale to by neměl být problém. Percy, ty už jsi jednoho dostal, ne?"

„Jo, to už je ale dávno a měl jsem jen štěstí." odpověděl Percy skromně.

„No, Leo, moc toho nevíme, co?" řekla Piper.

„Proto máte kliku, že jdete s obávaným mechanikem Leem Valdezem." Je Leův optimistmus snad nekonečný? Jdeme na výpravu a ani netušíme, do čeho jdeme.

Mezitím jsme prošli bránou do lesa.

„Jak se chceme dostat do D.C.?" zajímalo mě.

„Na něco přijdeme. Třeba můžeme - " Percy ani nestačil dopovědět svůj nápad.

Annabeth popošla dopředu a zapískala. Z čista jasna se odnikud vynořila světla aut a před námi se z mlhy zrodil taxík.

Percy se zatvářil úzkostně. „Kočár zkázy. Už zase. Proč ne?"

„Kočár zkázy? Je to newyorský taxík." namítla Piper.

„Prý ho řídí tři bláznivý ženský, který se dělí o jedno oko." odpověděl Leo za Percyho. „To zmáknem." mávnul nad tím rukou.

Piper vypadala zmateně, ničím takovým v životě nejela. Leo taky ne, ale je pro každou šílenost. Percy nebyl dvakrát nadšený a jediná Annabeth vypadala více méně vyrovnaně. Vyjednala nám cestu do D.C. a už jsme se řítili neskutečnou rychlostí. Nebezpečnější jízdu jsem v životě nezažila. Říkala jsem si, že minotaurus bude oproti tomuhle určitě brnkačka. Při jednom nebezpečném manévru Piper málem vypadla z auta. Percymu a Annabeth se ji naštěstí podařilo bezpečně dostat zpátky, ale bylo to o vlásek.

Nakonec jsme se po zběsilé jízdě dostali do Washingtonu D.C. Vystoupili jsme a taxík zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil.

„Už rozumím, proč se mu říká kočár zkázy." ozvala se jako první Piper.

Všichni jsme vypadali zaraženě. Skoro jsem se neudržela na nohou a Leo vypadal, že bude zvracet. Ale vzpomněla jsem si, že mám sebou nektar, každému jsem dala loknout a bylo nám o poznání líp.

„Tak jsme dorazili celí. A kam teď?" promluvil Percy, plný nové energie díky nektaru.

„To nechte na mě." prohlásil Leo a hrdě vytáhl plánek ze svého kouzelného opasku s nářadím.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3.**

Seděli jsme na schodech před Lincolnovým památníkem a Leo už hodnou chvíli prozkoumával plánek a snažil se rozluštit souřadnice ukrytého labyrintu. Člověk by řekl, že už ji dávno prozkoumal, ale neměl na to skoro vůbec čas vzhledem k tomu, že nám tu výpravu schválili téměř okamžitě. Percy a Annabeth se mezitím procházeli poblíž, drželi se za ruce a Annabeth obdivovala architekturu místních historických budov.

Piper mě přistihla, jak je zasněně pozoruju a vzpamatovala jsem se. Abych se vyhnula jejím případným otázkám, obrátila jsem pozornost k Leovi. „Už jsi na něco přišel?"

„Jo. Že je to těžší než jsem si myslel. Je to důmyslný kód a věřte nebo ne, i takový kalibr, jako jsem já, s tím má problém."

„Tak jsi to měl dát Annabeth, to ona je dcera bohyně moudrosti. Říkala jsem ti to." rýpla si Piper.

„Prosím tě." ušklíbnul se Leo. „Ta má teď jiné starosti." pohodil hlavou směrem k Percymu a Annabeth. „A mimochodem, už jsem si poradil s horšími věcmi. Nechte mě pracovat."

„Luke hrozí světu zkázou. Kdybychom věděli, jak chce oživit Krona, tak bych se cítila líp." vyjádřila jsem své obavy. Pořád mi nejde do hlavy, proč Luke přešel na stranu nepřítele. Bývali jsme docela dobří kamarádi.

„Zabráníme mu v tom. Tak lehce mu to neprojde." uklidňovala mě Piper.

Percy a Annabeth se vrátili k nám. „Tak jak to jde?" zeptal se Percy.

„Tady snad nemá ani polobůh chvilku klidu, když se snaží přemýšlet. A mohlo by to jít líp." odpověděl mu Leo trochu nevrle a dál se soustředil na plánek.

„A nešlo by to rychleji?" naléhal Percy. „Myslíme si, že nás někdo sleduje."

„A já si říkala, že to jde nějak hladce. Pět polobohů na výpravě je na příšery jako magnet. Víc nápadní už snad být nemůžeme." poznamenala Piper.

„Co se děje?" zajímalo mě.

„Ty tři ženy támhle v tom staromódním oblečení a divných kloboucích. Myslím, že jsou to fúrie převtělené do lidské podoby." vysvětlila Annabeth.

Změřili jsme si je od hlavy až k patě a první promluvil Leo. „Nepřeháníte to? Tři staré báby v oblečení, na které je v květnu moc teplo a hned myslíte na fúrie?" pochyboval Leo. Zřejmě si neuvědomil, jak nahlas to řekl a jedna z nich na něho vycenila špičaté zuby a hrozivě zasyčela. „Beru to zpátky." prohlásil bojácně Leo a ještě usilovněji pracoval na rozluštění kódu.

„Zatím jsme na otevřeném prostranství s turisty kolem, takže nám nic nehrozí." ujistil nás Percy.

„Jak nás mohly tak rychle najít? Tak dlouho tu zase nejsme." byla jsem z toho zmatená.

„Taky mě to zajímá. Ale, Percy, nějak jsi to špatně odhadl. Začíná se stmívat a lidí kolem ubývá." Piper měla pravdu. Ani jsme si to nestačili uvědomit, už se vážně pomalu stmívalo a turisté se rozcházeli.

„Leo, teď by se to fakt hodilo. Máš to?" Percy se ho snažil ještě více popohnat.

„Ještě tak minutu, jsem blízko."

Percy si sáhnul do kapsy bundy a ujistil se, že v ní má svojí propisku. Doufal, že ji tak brzo ještě nebude muset použít.

Uběhla doba, která snad byla delší než jedna minuta. Leo ze svého opasku vytáhnul pár přístrojů. Po pár vteřinách se Leo zarazil, zvedl hlavu od plánku a přístrojů a zíral s otevřenou pusou přímo před sebe, na Národní památník. Podívala jsem se jeho směrem. „To jsou věci."

Všem nám postupně došlo, že labyrint leží přímo pod Národním památníkem.

„Mělo mi to dojít hned. Bylo to úplně lehké, ale šel jsem na to moc složitě." omlouval se Leo.

Piper byla tak nadšená, že Leovi dala z radosti kamarádskou pusu na tvář. „Jsi skvělý, Leo."

„Leo Valdez, vždy k vašim službám." prohlásil potěšeně Leo. Jako by se mu rázem po té puse zvedla zase nálada.

„Dobrá práce, Leo. Tak jdeme. Honem." zavelel Percy, vstali jsme a vyrazili jsme cestou, která se zdála mnohem delší, než ve skutečnosti byla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4.**

Sotva jsme vyrazili, fúrie se přestaly zajímat o zbývající turisty kolem a vyrazily směrem k nám. Viděla jsem, jak se všechny tři proměnily do své pravé podoby. Velká šedá netopýří křídla, odporně vyhlížející obličej se žlutými špičatými zuby. Těla scvrklá a vráščitá a ruce a nohy s velkými drápy. Napadlo mě, co asi přes mlhu vidí smrtelníci. Obří holuby? Percy sáhnul do kapsy a vytáhnul svojí propisku. Zmáčknul tlačítko a stal se z ní jeho meč Anaklusmos a byl připraven odrážet možné útoky.

Teprve jsme byli asi ve čtvrtině naší cesty, když v tom mě jedna popadla, vznesla se se mnou a chystala se mě odnést pryč. Mlela jsem sebou a snažila se dostat z jejího pevného sevření. Popadla jsem svou dýku a zabodla ji přímo do ruky toho nechutného stvoření. Z hrdla jí vyšel hrůzostrašný ryk a pustila mě. Řítila jsem se vzduchem k zemi a dopadla na tvrdý beton. Jakmile jsem dopadla, vykřikla jsem bolestí a ucítila, jak mi z ramene vystřeluje bolest do celé ruky až po konečky prstů. Piper a Annabeth mi rychle pomohly na nohy a snažily se mě dostat do bezpečí. Percy se oháněl mečem po druhé z fúrií, ale uhýbala rychle, takže měl minimální šanci ji zasáhnout. Nakonec se mu to přece jen podařilo. Máchl mečem a proměnila se v prach.

Zatímco jsme byli zaneprázdnění, Lea chňapla za nohu do svých spárů třetí fúrie, přesně ta, která na něho vycenila zuby a dala mu jasně najevo, že uráží jejich módní vkus. Letěla s ním opačným směrem. Hrozně sebou házel a klel ve starořečtině. Piper a Annabeth mě dostaly z dosahu pod stíny stromů. Piper se mnou zůstala a Annabeth šla na pomoc Leovi. Vyndala ze svého batohu svůj malý samostříl, pečlivě zamířila a zasáhla křídlo příšery. Ta Lea nechala být a vzdálila se. Leo spadl po hlavě do obdélníkového jezírka a vyplašil kachny na hladině.

O chvíli později se přihnala fúrie, se kterou jsem měla tu čest já, a chtěla se pustit do křížku s Percym. Soustředil všechnu svojí energii, vůlí povolal vodu z jezírka a zasáhl fúrii obří vodní pěstí, která proměnou v prach následovala svou sestru.

Annabeth se ohlížela a sledovala oblohu nad sebou. „Kam zmizela ta třetí?"

„Nevím, ale nehodlám tu čekat, až se zase objeví." prohlásil rozhodně Percy. Poprvé a naposledy se s touhle nestvůrou setkal, když mu bylo 12 a doufal, že už se mu to nikdy nestane. S Annabeth se vrátil za mnou a za Piper.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptala se Piper starostlivě.

„Nic nám není." odpověděla jí Annabeth.

„A kde je Leo?" dodala vylekaně Piper, když si uvědomila, že tam není.

Za pár vteřin se zastavil mezi Percym a Annabeth. Byl celý promáčený a ještě z něj kapala voda. Nic neříkal. Annabeth z něj sundala jednu vodní řasu.

„Co se ti stalo?" zeptala se Piper a snažila se potlačit smích.

Tvářil se, jako by mu uletěly včely. „Co by? Šel jsem si díky Annabeth zaplavat. Ještě že to jezírko bylo dost hluboký, jinak by bylo po mně. Díky, Annabeth." a šel si najít nějaké opuštěné místo, kde by se mohl převlíct.

„Asi jsem si taky měla počkat, až bych byla nad vodou, a až pak jsem jí měla zabodnout do ruky dýku. Zatraceně, určitě zmizela i s ní." zanaříkala jsem.

„Myslíš tuhle?" promluvil Percy, který pořád svíral v ruce meč a sledoval okolí, jestli se nevrací. Natáhl ke mně ruku s mou dýkou. Sebral ji z vody na chodníku po tom, co zničil tu krvežíznivou příšeru.

Vzala jsem si ji od něj a byla jsem ráda, že ji mám zpátky. „Děkuju, Percy."

„A co dělá tvoje rameno?" zajímala se Annabeth.

„Je to už lepší, dala jsem si kousek ambrózie." Když mě Piper s Annabeth dostaly do úkrytu, Piper vytáhla z mého batohu kostičku ambrózie a spolkla jsem ji. Za okamžik jsem cítila, jak se mi ramenem rozlévá příjemné teplo a bolest v rameni a celé ruce se zmírnila. V životě jsem už zažila lecjakou bolest, ale tohle byla tutovka. Pak mi Piper z kousku obvazu udělala závěs na ruku a přivázala ruku nad loktem, abych se zraněnou rukou moc nehýbala.

Leo se vrátil, tentokrát už v suchém oblečení. „Měli bychom pokračovat, nemyslíte?"

Co nejrychleji jsme pokračovali v naší cestě k Národnímu památníku. Percy s Annabeth celou dobu hlídkovali, jestli se k nám neblíží nějaké nebezpečí. Nic dalšího se naštěstí nepřihodilo. Alespoň zatím ne. Doběhli jsme ke vchodu. Stáli jsme u základny kolosálního mramorového obelisku. Zvedla jsem hlavu a dohlédla až na samý vrchol. Byl tak vysoký, až se mi z toho málem zatočila hlava. Percy a Annabeth nepřestávali hlídat okolí.

„Vchod do labyrintu bude určitě někde uvnitř." Leo zkontroloval jeden ze svých přístrojů. „Ještě nejsme na správných souřadnicích."

„Nemůžeme se vloupat do národní památky. Budou z nás zločinci." Leo se vytratil a šokovaně jsem se podívala na ostatní. „Vy tohle schvalujete?"

„A není jiný způsob, jak se tam dostat?" zeptala se Annabeth Lea, který se vrátil zpátky k nám. Šel obhlídnout všechny čtyři stěny a zem kolem nich, jestli náhodou nenajde skrytý vchod. „Jiný způsob neexistuje. Musíme dovnitř, ale slibuju, že nikdo nic nepozná. S alarmem si poradím."

„Pusť se do toho." řekl Percy. Leo sáhnul do kouzelného opasku s kapsičkami, vytáhl pár nástrojů a pustil se do otevírání dveří.

Piper pozorovala jeho umění. „Jsem moc ráda, že nevykrádáš banky."

Leo přestal pracovat na zámku a zasnil se. „Bankovní trezory…to mě nikdy nenapadlo."

„Leo!" okřikla ho pohoršeně Piper. Ten se ale tvářil pobaveně. „Uklidni se, dělal jsem si srandu." dál se věnoval zámku.

Já jsem studovala plánek, který mi dal Leo, abych ho pohlídala. Rozlehlý labyrint s prázdným prostorem uprostřed. Dala jsem si další kousek ambrózie a bolest v rameni už se dala snést. V levém horním rohu jsem si všimla letopočtu. „1790? Ten labyrint je z 18. století?"

„Přesně tak." odpověděl Leo.

„No, nejsem dítě Athény, ale pokud si pamatuju, nebyl v tu dobu Daidalos už dávno mrtvý? Kdo to teda postavil?" nechápal Percy.

„Annabeth, zdá se, že na Percyho začínáš mít dobrý vliv." usmála se uznale Piper.

„Nic. Žádné jméno tady není." odpověděla jsem Percymu.

„Ani já to nevím. Ale myslím si, že to byl některý z Hefaistových potomků, jako jsem já. Kdo jiný by něco tak úžasného postavil?" poznamenal Leo a podařilo se mu otevřít zámek dveří. „No sláva." schoval nástroje, narovnal se a ustoupil na bok. „Dámy první." a rošťácky se usmál. Prošli jsme dveřmi a za námi kluci. Rozezněl se alarm. Leo přiskočil k malé krabičce s čísly na zdi vedle dveří. Otevřel kryt a přestřihnul pár drátků. Alarm utichl. „Co jsem vám říkal?"

Ocitli jsme se ve čtvercové místnosti. V zadní části vedlo schodiště do prvního patra s výtahem. Na zdech visely fotografie, na kterých byla zachycena stavba Národního památníku. Annabeth si všimla obrazů z doby stavby města. „Ať už v podzemí postavil labyrint kdokoli, udělal to chytře. V roce 1790 vznikl Washington D.C. . Pořád se něco stavělo. Další stavební práce nikomu nemusely připadat divné."

Dívali jsme se na mramorovou podlahu a hledali jakoukoli známku něčeho, co by mohlo vypadat jako vchod do podzemí. Já jsem si odvázala ruku a sundala ze závěsu. Zkusila jsem s ní zahýbat, ruku a předloktí jsem měla v pořádku, jen to rameno pořád bylo trochu problém. Piper začala vyšilovat a musela jsem jí ujistit, že to zvládnu.

Percy si všimnul něčeho zvláštního na zdi u schodiště. „Co je to tady?"

Přišli jsme se na to podívat a zadívali jsme se na mramorový kvádr ve zdi, do kterého byl uprostřed vyrytý nějaký antický symbol a Leo se zamyslel. „Tohle už jsem viděl." vzal si ode mě plánek a obrátil ho. Na spodní straně byl nakreslený stejný znak, trochu vybledlý, ale byl to on. Znova se zamyslel a pak přiložil dlaň na znak, ucítil železná soukolí. „Je za tím nějaký mechanismus."

„Otevírá podzemní vchod?" chtěla vědět Annabeth.

„Já nevím. Možná." odpověděl jí Leo nejistě. „Za zkoušku to stojí." Chvíli to trvalo, ale svou vůlí přiměl železná kolečka k pohybu, ozvalo se třikrát tiché _cvak_ a v podlaze uprostřed se objevil průchod. „To byla hračka. " Všichni jsme se tam ohlédli a shromáždili jsme se kolem. Dolů vedly kamenné schody.

Podívali jsme se dolů, ale byla tam moc velká tma. „Tak a co teď?" Piper pořád koukala dolů.

„Potřebujeme plán." navrhla Annabeth.

„Já bych jeden měl. Nenechat se zabít. Co vy na to?" Leo se jako vždy, když jde do tuhého, snažil trochu odlehčit situaci.

„Musíme se držet pohromadě a hlavní je, neztratit se. Leo, ty máš plánek, budeš nás navigovat. Já půjdu jako první." rozhodl Percy.

Vůbec se mi nechtělo věřit, že jsem s nimi šla. Jistě, chtěla jsem pomoct svým kamarádům, záviselo na nás zažehnání katastrofy, která by mohla nastat. Představa, že by se někomu z nás mohlo něco stát, se mi ale vůbec nelíbila. A nebyla jsem jediná. Annabeth se ustaraně podívala na Percyho, zatímco on jí svým pohledem uklidňoval. Určitě udělá všechno pro to, aby se jí nic nestalo. Tak romantické.

„Tak jdeme na to." Percy se postavil a počkal, dokud jsme my ostatní nesešli po schodech. Potom sešel za námi, a jakmile byl dole, otvor v podlaze se uzavřel a na dvou protějších stěnách se rozzářily pochodně. „Teď už nemáme jinou možnost než jít dál."

Stáli jsme v málem prostoru a před námi se táhla chodba z šedého kamene s vysokými zdmi, která přibližně po třech metrech zabočovala doleva.

Měla jsem strach a klidně bych tohle místo vyměnila za další jízdu v kočáře zkázy.

Vydali jsme se na cestu do nitra bludiště.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 5.**

Za celý svůj život jsem nebyla na tak děsivém místě. Světlo pochodní ze začátku bludiště potemnělo a my jsme byli v absolutní tmě. Nebylo úniku. Leův plánek nám byl k ničemu, cestu jsme neznali, vůbec jsme netušili, kterým směrem jdeme. První šel Percy, za ním Leo, Piper, já a jako poslední Annabeth.

Tohle temné místo se mi vůbec nelíbilo. Měla jsem pocit, jak ze mě postupně vysává sílu. Stejně jako Percyho, syna Poseidona, posilovala voda, mně dodávaly zvláštní sílu čerstvé květiny. Kromě tohohle bylo v mé moci oživovat uvadlé květiny, ovládat je a urychlovat růst semínek. Několikrát jsem takhle pomohla v Táboře polokrevných.

Šli jsme pořád dál a dostali jsme se do slepé uličky. Poznali jsme to tak, že Percy narazil do zdi a postupně jsme se na sebe všichni navalili.

„Au. Nemůžete dávat tam vepředu pozor?" postěžovala jsem si.

„Lituju, bez světla to nejde." omlouval se Percy.

„Pardon. Něco s tím udělám." Leo nechal vzplát svoji pravou ruku. Po dlouhých staletích byl jediný z Hefaistových potomků, který umí ovládat oheň. Když to udělal, nedopatřením spálil plánek, který držel moc blízko.

„To si děláš srandu!"

„Proboha, Leo!"

„Teď jsme v pytli."

Annabeth ucítila, jak jí něco leze po rameni. Ve světle Leovy ruky jsme uviděli velkého pavouka. Annabeth vyjekla a setřásla ho. Všichni jsme zbledli a obrátili se ven z uličky. Naslouchali jsme, jestli nás někdo neslyšel, ale naštěstí jsme žádný zvuk neslyšeli. Děti Athény odjakživa pavouky nesnášely. To kvůli incidentu samotné Athény, který se odehrál před tisíci lety.

„Omlouvám se." vydechla Annabeth.

„Já se taky omlouvám. Ale aspoň máme světlo, ne?" snažil se nás Leo povzbudit a chabě se usmál. Určitě si v duchu nadával za tu zničenou mapu.

Uběhlo asi 5 minut a nám připadalo, jako bychom chodili v kruhu. Šli jsme obezřetně a snažili se už nevydat ani hlásku. Zastavili jsme se před dvěma různými chodbami. Zem byla posetá starou bronzovou zbrojí a meči. Ale nebyla na nich vidět žádná známka rzi. Božský bronz z Hefaistovy dílny. Ze stejného materiálu byl Percyho meč a naše dýky.

„Kudy teď?" zeptala se Piper, ale na odpovědi jsme se neshodli.

„Vpravo." odpověděli jsme se stejnou chvíli já a Percy.

„Vlevo." zněla odpověď Annabeth a Lea.

„Nebudeme se rozdělovat." prohlásila Piper.

„Bude to rychlejší než ztrácet čas prohledáváním každé možnosti zvlášť. Půjdu s Piper a Leem." rozhodla se Annabeth.

„V žádném případě. Ty jdeš se mnou." protestoval Percy a Annabeth si ho vzala stranou. Potichu to spolu probírali. Percy nebyl rád, že by musel Annabeth opustit.

Snažili jsme se neposlouchat, ale něco z jejich rozhovoru jsme zachytili. „My dva to s mečem umíme nejlíp a musíme se o ty tři postarat. Hailey by to zatím nezvládla, proto půjdu s Piper a Leem já a ty zůstaneš s Hailey. Mě ani nikomu z nás se nic nestane. Slibuju."

Percy neochotně přikývl. „Tak dobře. Zní to rozumně" a vzal Annabeth za ruku.

Za pár vteřin se vrátili k nám. „Dohodli jsme se a bude to, jak jsem řekla." potvrdila Annabeth a vzala si ze země jeden meč a druhý podala mně. „Třeba se ti bude hodit."

Vzala jsem si ho a prohlídla. „Děkuju."

Leo vzal ze stěny pochodeň, zapálil ji a podal ji Percymu. „Měla by hořet dost dlouho."

Krátce jsme na sebe všichni pohlédli a naše skupina se rozdělila.

„Víte, že z toho nejsem nadšená, že?" oznámila Piper, když ušli pár metrů. „Kdybychom měli tu mapu, tak bychom to udělat nemuseli."

„Chtěla jsi říct, kdybych ji nezničil, tak bychom to udělat nemuseli." reagoval na to Leo. „Vždyť už jsem se omluvil, byl jsem nervózní. A jo, mohl jsem posvítit dřív, ale ty by sis snad vzpomněla, že něco takového umíš, kdybys byla na mém místě?"

Začali se hádat a pokračovali v tom, dokud to Annabeth nezačalo lézt na nervy. Obořila se na ně. „Tak už toho nechte. Vyřiďte si to, až se odtud dostaneme. Teď máme jiné starosti."

Piper se tvářila provinile. „Promiň, nemyslela jsem to tak."

„Ale ne, vždyť máš pravdu. Celý jsem to zvrtal." Leo byl z toho nesvůj. Ještě dlouho si to bude vyčítat.

„To neříkej. Zvládneme to i bez té pitomé mapy." Piper se na něj povzbudivě usmála a vyrazili dál.

Přibližně 10 minut později. Několikrát se museli vracet a najít jinou cestu.

„Když tady dneska umřeme, tak nám aspoň v táboře uspořádají smuteční průvod. Škoda že to neuvidíme." prohlásil Leo.

„Tohle není legrace." zamračila se Piper.

„My už se nedržíme tvého plánu?" zeptala se Annabeth.

„Jakého plánu?" Leo byl zmatený.

„Nenechat se zabít." odpověděla Piper místo Annabeth.

„Jo, tenhle plán." vzpomněl si. „Ten zatím vychází."

„Nikdo neumře. Ani my a ani Percy nebo Hailey." odpověděla Annabeth odhodlaně.

Pokračovali mlčky. Dokud si nevšimli kostí, které ležely na zemi. Zastavili se.

„Ty jsou lidské nebo zvířecí?" Piper se bála odpovědi.

„Zaručeně to druhé." zadoufal Leo.

Pohlédli do tmy před sebou. Po pár metrech se ocitli v srdci labyrintu. Všude na zemi byly kosti. Na zdech hořely pochodně. Leo uhasil oheň na své ruce. Minotaurus tam nebyl.

„Možná už umřel. To by bylo super." zaradoval se Leo.

V dálce se ozvalo zadunění. „Co to bylo?" ozvala se Piper poplašeně.

Dunění se rychle přibližovalo a nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Musíme zmizet. Rychle!" nařídila Annabeth, ale než stačili cokoli udělat, bylo už pozdě.

Když jsem se s Percym vypravila cestou vpravo, měla jsem pocit, že moc rád není. Ani jeden z nás nic neřekl ani slovo od té doby, co jsme se oddělili od ostatních. Už to snad mohlo být 5 minut.

Prolomila jsem ticho jako první. „Omlouvám se."

„A za co?" zeptal se mě Percy zmateně.

„Je jasné, že jsi chtěl jít s Annabeth. Místo toho se musíš vláčet se mnou a bojíš se o ní."

„Věřím, že to zvládne. A respektuju její rozhodnutí. Rozhodně nechci, abys měla pocit, že mi vadí, že jsem šel s tebou." ujistil mě Percy.

„To jsem ráda." usmála jsem se. „A doufám, že to tady přežijeme a dostaneme se nějakým způsobem ven."

„To snad nebude tak těžký, Leo na něco přijde. Tak mě napadá...kde jsou ty pasti, o kterých mluvil?" podivil se Percy.

„Největší past je zřejmě ten minotaur. Na co by byly jiné, když ten stavitel předpokládal, že se přes něho do té komnaty nikdo nikdy nedostane?" odtušila jsem.

„Doufám, že to za to riziko stojí, jinak Leo uvidí."

Pousmála jsem se a všimla jsem si, že se na zemi něco ve světle pochodně zalesklo. Sehnula jsem se, zvedla jsem dýku a odfoukla z ní prach. Zmateně jsem se zamračila.

Percy si toho všimnul. „Co je?"

„Vidíš na tom jílci znak srpu? To je jeden ze znaků Deméter, mojí matky. Tak to znamená, že jsem nebyla jediná. Nikdy se o tom nezmínila, když se mnou občas komunikovala."

„Každý máme s božským rodičem nějaké problémy. Když do tábora přišel Tyson, tak jsem si myslel, že to je nějaký blbý vtip."

„Ale on je aspoň živý." namítla jsem.

„To jo." přiznal Percy.

Schovala jsem si dýku do batohu a šli jsme dál.

„Asi se to teď nehodí, ale Travis se mi o tobě párkrát zmínil. Prý tě chce pozvat na rande."

Travis Stoll, syn Herma. On a jeho starší vlastní bratr Connor byli jediní z Hermova srubu, kteří se nepřidali k Lukovi. S oběma byla legrace a měla jsem ráda jejich vtípky. Travis se mi dokonce jednu dobu líbil, ale když přišel do tábora Percy, všechno se změnilo.

„Aha." nenapadlo mě, co jiného bych na to měla říct. Už jsem se o tom nechtěla dál bavit a Percy pochopil.

Cítila jsem, že mě začíná pořádně bolet hlava. Asi vážně na mě tohle místo působí špatně. Sáhla jsem do kapsy a vytáhla poslední kousek ambrózie. Chtěla jsem si ho nechat na horší časy, ale hůř být asi nemůže. Spolknula jsem ji a cítila jsem se líp, zároveň mi ještě zapůsobila na rameno.

Pořád jsme postupovali dál a v tom jsme oba ucítili, jak se nám pod nohama otřásá země.

„Co to sakra je?" chtěla jsem vědět.

Sotva jsem to dořekla, uslyšeli jsme křik.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 6.**

„Annabeth!" vykřikl Percy.

„Jsou blízko. Musíme najít cestu. Percy, tak pojď!"

Vyrazili jsme cestou vpřed. Zpět jsme jít nemohli, bylo to dál a už jsme si stejně nepamatovali směr. Pochodeň nám už začala pomalu dohořívat. Běželi jsme, naslepo si vybírali cestu a doufali jsme, že bude správná. Naštěstí se zdála být ta správná, protože čím víc jsme se přibližovali, tím blíž jsme slyšeli křik a zvuk jako by se bortily zdi. Běžela jsem za Percym, který se najednou zastavil, a vrazila jsem do něj, ale ustál to. „Percy, co to - "

Pak mi došlo, co ho tak zarazilo. Naproti před námi se tyčil dvě patra vysoký minotaurus, napůl člověk, napůl býk. V tu chvíli by se ve mně krve nedořezal. Porážel zdi a snažil se dostat naše kamarády. Ti tak tak stačili uskakovat. Annabeth se snažila, jak mohla. Viděli jsme, jak ho sekla mečem do nohy, ale ten ji popadl a bez slitování ji odhodil stranou. Leo se mu to za ní snažil vrátit a z ruky mu vyšlehl plamen. Tím ale minotaura ještě více rozdráždil a chystal se ho rozmáčknout. Piper jsem nikde neviděla. Percy po něm hodil vyhaslou pochodeň a všimnul si nás. Vrhla jsem po něm dýku, zabodla se mu do hrudníku a pustil Lea. Potom vzal velký kus zdi a hodil ho naším směrem. Já i Percy jsme uskočili a vyrazil rozzuřeně naším směrem. Leo se rozběhl k Annabeth, která už byla zase na nohou. Vypadala, že jí nic není a začali na minotaura pokřikovat a mávat rukama, aby si zase všímal jich a nás nechal být. Vyškrábali jsme se na nohy a využili jsme toho, že ho od nás odlákali. Podívali jsme se na sebe, sevřeli své meče a vyrazili do boje.

Všichni jsme se pokusili dát mu co pro to. Leo se proměnil v živoucí plamenomet a spaloval minotaurovu kůži. Několikrát každý z nás skončil sražený k zemi. Byl to těžký boj, i když jsme byli na něj čtyři. Leo už začínal být vyčerpaný a navzdory tomu, že mu oheň nijak neškodí, se začínal potit. Příval plamene se zastavil a unaveně se svezl na kolena.

Minotaurus zase srazil Annabeth k zemi a chtěl ji rozšlápnout. Vzala meč do obou rukou a zarazila mu ho skoro až po jílec do místa nad kopytem. Zuřivě zařval a na chvíli ztratil kontrolu. Konečně přišla naše chvíle. Percy a já jsme napřáhli meče a z každé strany jsme je do něj zaťali a ustoupili stranou. Minotaurus se zapotácel a začal padat dopředu. Annabeth se odkulila stranou a skácel se mrtvý k zemi. Všichni jsme si oddechli.

Leo už částečně nabral síly a postavil se. „Uf. Příště s vámi zase někam půjdu." prohlásil žertovně Leo.

Pomohla jsem Annabeth vstát. „Jsou všichni v pořádku?" Percy ji objal a ujišťoval se, že jí nic není.

Ohlédla se kolem. „Kde je Piper?" Až teď jsme si všichni uvědomili, že se jí něco mohlo stát.

Leo si všiml, že blízko hromady sutin leží dýka Piper. „Támhle!" rozběhli jsme se k tomu místu a hned jsme začali odklízet zbytky zdí.

A opravdu. Ležela tam Piper. Obrátili jsme ji na záda. Zdálo se, že nedýchá.

Leo ji vzal za ruku. „Je živá, že jo?"

Annabeth ji k nosu přiložila čepel její dýky a ulevilo se nám, když jsme viděli, že se trochu zamlžila.

Piper pomalu otevřela oči. „Co se stalo?" pokusila se posadit, tak jsem jí pomohla.

„Propásla jsi všechnu zábavu." v Leových očích se zračila neskutečná úleva.

Piper si prohlédla naše tváře. Každá byla do nějaké míry pokryta šrámy. „Vypadáte hrozně."

Úlevou jsme se zasmáli a objali ji.

**Příští kapitola bude už poslední :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitola 7.**

Podařilo se nám dát Piper jakž takž dohromady. Dali jsme jí napít nektaru a bylo poznat, že je jí trochu líp. Leo jí barvitě vylíčil, jak jsme bojovali s minotaurem. Pomohli jsme jí na nohy.

Percy si vzal zpátky svůj meč a proměnil ho zpátky v propisku. „Tak to bychom měli."

„Nejsou tady žádné dveře do žádné komnaty. Jak ji najdeme, Leo?" podívala jsem se na něj významně. Byla jsem zvědavá, jak se tam vůbec dostaneme. A jak se dostaneme ven.

„Tipoval bych to na další schody dolů." Leo začal pečlivě prozkoumávat zem.

„Jsem jediná, kdo už toho má dost?" Vážně jsem už toho měla po krk. Už jsem se zmínila, že pro mě takovéhle místo není. Opřela jsem se předloktím o jednu stěnu labyrintu a sesunula jsem se k zemi.

„Hailey? Hailey, co je ti?" zeptala se mě laskavě Piper.

„Temná místa nejsou pro dceru Deméter dobré. Na takovémhle typu místa ještě nikdy nebyla a není ta to zvyklá" vysvětlila Annabeth.

„Trochu energie ještě mám." ani jsem nelhala.

Piper mi začala prohledávat vnitřek batohu. Nakonec našla malý papírový sáček, vyndala z něj poslední semínko a dala mi ho do dlaně. „Mělo by ti pomoct."

Sevřela jsem dlaň, kterou jsem zase po chvíli otevřela a měla jsem v ní čerstvý květ. Přičichla jsem si a usmála se. Posilující účinky jeho vůně byly oproti nektaru a ambrózii úplné nic.

„Hele, lidi. Něco tady máme." zavolal na nás Leo a přišly jsme ke vchodu v podlaze. Byl podobný tomu v podlaze v Národním památníku. Všechny jsme k němu přišly a podívaly se dolů.

Percy už byl dole s ním. Podíval se nahoru. „Jdete taky?"

Postupně jsme tam sešly, ale průchod zůstal otevřený. Rozhlédli jsme se kolem. Celý prostor byl zaplněný stoly, na některých z nich byly nedokončené přístroje a plány jiných přístrojů. Na zdech byly vyvěšené další plány, ale větší. Vůbec jsem nevěděla, co jsou zač. Leo byl z toho na větvi. Vůbec nevěděl, kam dřív skočit.

Percy přešel k jednomu stolu a zmáčkl tlačítko na jednom přístroji, který vypadal jako malá krabička. Začalo to v ní jiskřit a vylétl z ní elektrický výboj. Málem trefil Lea. Ten zaklel a řekl nám, ať už na nic nesaháme.

„Tohle všechno nepobereme." konstatovala Annabeth.

„Můžeme vzít aspoň ty plány." Leo už začal některé skládat a dávat do svého batohu.

Netrvalo nám to dlouho a měli jsme sbalené všechny plány.

„Konečně můžeme jít domů." usmála se Piper.

Percy se otočil na Lea. „Ty jsi odborník přes vchody a východy."

„Konečně to někdo uznal. To vám to ale trvalo. A jeden východ je ve stropě. Je tam další značka." ukázal na místo nad sebou.

Přemístili jsme volný stůl, Leo si na něho stoupl a otevřel průzor ve stropě. Prolezl jim jako první a kluci nám pomohli nahoru. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem sebe. Byli jsme v obrovském proskleném skleníku. Venku už byla tma, ale uvnitř zářilo mdlé světlo. Tisíce exotických rostlin. Některé jsem ani neznala. Přímo uprostřed jsem spatřila velký liánovitý strom jako z Amazonie. Cítila jsem se jako v ráji. Ale netrvalo to dlouho.

„Kam až jsme se přemístili? Tohle není D.C." odtušila Annabeth.

„Nepochyboval jsem o tom, že dojdete až sem." uslyšeli jsme povědomý hlas. Ani jsme nemrkli a Percy zajali dva Lukovi poskoci. Celkem s ním byli čtyři. „Co to.. Pustťe mě!" snažil se jim vysmeknout, ale marně. A sebrali mu z kapsy jeho propisku.

„Luku!" vykřikla Piper.

„Zase ty? Ty seš ale divnej týpek." Leo se zašklebil.

„Uděláme výměnu, co říkáte? Vrátím vám zpátky Percyho za ty plány." nabídl nám Luke podle.

„Riskovali jsme kvůli nim život. Nic ti nedáme." odporoval Percy. Annabeth měla strach o jeho život. Jeden jeho věznitel, Chris Rodriguez, bývalý kluk Clarisse, přiložil Percymu pod bradu dýku.

Luke se obrátil na Lea. „Jedna z tvých sester nám dobře posloužila."

„Blbost. Nikdo z Hefaistova srubu by se k tobě nepřidal. My nejsme zrádci."

„Vážně? A co Nyssa? Požádala mě, aby se k nám mohla přidat. Ten starověký tyjátr už ji taky začínal lízt na nervy. Ani se jí nedivím. Nastrčila do Bunkru 9 plánek labyrintu. Zbytek informací jsme si nechali. Nemohl jsem vám to přece tak usnadnit."

Leo se snažil uspořádat si to v hlavě. Uvažoval, že je všechny sežehne na popel, ale nechtěl riskovat, že to zasáhne i Percyho. Annabeth by ho za to asi zabila. Nevěřil tomu, že by je zradil někdo další. I nám to připadalo neuvěřitelné. Ale tušili jsme, že je to pravda.

Poslouchala jsem je a snažil se vymyslet, jak z toho ven. Byla jsem tady ve svém živlu, něco jsem vymyslet musela. V tom jsem si na něco vzpomněla a v hlavě se mi zrodil plán.

„Dáme ti to." prohlásila jsem.

Luke se na mě podíval. „Doufal jsem, že aspoň ty budeš rozumná. Nyssa mi řekla, co pro tebe Percy znamená." všichni se na mě podívali.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš." znejistěla jsem. „Percy je kamarád."

„Chápu. Nechtěla jsi tím naštvat Annabeth. Proto jsi jí neřekla, že jsi zakoukaná do jejího kluka?" Luke byl zlomyslný, vůbec si ho takového nepamatuju.

To mě tak naštvalo, že jsem využila svojí sílu, ovládla ten velký strom a jeho liány bleskově sevřely Luka a ostatní kromě Chrise. Percy využil zmatku, vymanil se mu a praštil ho loktem do obličeje, krvácel mu nos. Chris použil dýku a chtěl ji hodit po Percym, ale do cesty se omylem připletla Piper. Poslední liána se kolem něj omotala a všech 5 jich viselo ve vzduchu.

Piper klesla k zemi. „Piper!" Seběhli jsme se kolem ní a chtěli jí nějak pomoct. Leo ji držel za ruku a hladil ji po vlasech.

„Bolí to." zavzlykala Piper. Leo ji chtěl tu dýku z břicha vytáhnout, ale Annabeth ho zarazila. „Bude víc krvácet."

„Musíme něco udělat, nemůžeme ji nechat umřít!" vykřikl zoufale Leo.

Vydali jsme se hledat pomoc. Když jsme našli nejbližší nemocnici, bylo už pozdě. Nedokázali ji pomoct. Přišla o hodně krve. Annabeth plakala, Percy ji objímal a utěšoval. Leo byl z toho úplně mimo a já už jsem taky nedokázala zadržovat slzy.

Piper byla mrtvá.

Uběhl měsíc a v Táboře polokrevných zase vše plynulo jako obvykle. Ale Piper nám chyběla pořád. Když jsme se vrátili z výpravy, její srub ji uspořádal smuteční průvod táborem.

Leovi sourozenci mu oznámili, že Nyssa zmizela. Věděl proč a řekl jim o její zradě. Potom jim ukázal plány, které našel. Vzali je do Bunkru 9 a začali na nich pracovat.

Percy a Annabeth spolu chodili pořád a ani s jedním jsem nemluvila o tom tajemství, které vyzradil Luke. Ale kamarádi jsme zůstali. Ze začátku to bylo trochu divné, ale brzo se to vrátilo do starých kolejí. Travis mě pozval na rande a já se rozhodla dát mu šanci.

A pokud jde o Luka a ostatní zrádce, měla jsem chuť nechat je tam, ale když jsme byli dost daleko, nechala jsem je jít.

Tak skončila naše výprava. Ale další na sebe určitě nenechá dlouho čekat.


End file.
